Breaking Point
by Epeefencer
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. What happens when Harry is pushed beyond his and who will help him when he needs someone the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter One**

Harry slowly made his way down towards the dungeons, his feelings of dread building the closer he got. His mind flashing back to the looks that Snape had been glaring at him all through breakfast.

Harry let out a deep sigh, knowing it was going to be another long and trying class with his most dreaded teacher. A feeling of deep melancholy settled over him. Ever since his first class, Snape had done nothing but to try and make Harry's life as miserable as possible, especially during class. Harry was just glad that it was Friday and that he would get a break over the weekend.

Just as he made it to the Potions classroom and was setting up his cauldron, his two best friends caught up to him.

"Hey mate. Why didn't you wait up for us?" his best mate Ron Weasley asked, sounding a bit perturbed.

Harry rolled his eyes, but was fortunately looking in the other direction so that it wasn't noticed.

"Yes, Harry," came the voice of Hermione Granger. "You should have waited up," she added testily.

Harry just gave a shrug. "It's not like you didn't know the way," he mumbled, a deep frown upon his face.

He heard Hermione gasp and Ron mumbling something that sounded vaguely threatening but he ignored it and continued to set up his work station.

He had just finished and was noting the other students, particularly the Slytherins as the class settled down waiting for Snape to appear.

Harry couldn't help himself as he felt the sense of foreboding he was experiencing continued to multiply. He was sure he was in for one of his most trying classes ever.

Everyone sat up straighter as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall into the classroom. There was no mistaking the identity of the person who was coming. Within moments, with robes billowing around him, Professor Snape entered the room.

He halted momentarily inside the door, his eyes sweeping the room until they fell upon Harry. His normal sneer changed immediately to one of pure loathing.

To Harry the hatred he felt emanating off the man was palatable and he gritted his teeth trying to keep from doing something that would only get him into trouble.

Stalking to the front of the room, Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard, causing the instructions for today's potion to appear, the Invigoration Draught.

"Each of you are to work independently and there will be no need for talking," Snape said. "I'm positive most of you will be unable to make a passing potion," he added, while staring directly at Harry.

Trying his best to ignore the barb, Harry set himself to the task of preparing his ingredients. He was chopping and grinding the appropriate items when he felt someone behind him. With a quick glance his apprehension was verified as he found Snape standing not a foot away.

"Really, Potter," the man sneered quietly into his ear. "Do you think you could make a bigger mess of things than you have?"

Harry tried his hardest to ignore the man but he couldn't help but feel his irritation rise.

"Just like your worthless father, aren't you?" Snape whispered.

Gritting his teeth, Harry tried his hardest to ignore the man and concentrate on his potion.

Gratefully, Harry felt Snape move on and he relaxed slightly.

"Ignore him," he heard Hermione whisper to him.

Talking a deep breath, he hissed back "Leave it, Hermione."

"I said no talking!" Snape snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry shot Hermione a scathing look, he couldn't believe that she would say something to him when she knew that Snape would take any opportunity afforded to take points, especially where he was concerned.

Harry turned back to his cauldron and lowered the heat, stirring the concoction the required number of time counter-clockwise and was pleased when it turned a light violet in colour. It wasn't quite as deep as he would have liked but he was gratified that it was almost the same shade as Hermione's and it was definitely better than the dark blue that Ron's was.

Harry breath a sigh of relief, all he needed now was to let his Draught simmer for a bit and add the last ingredient and he'd be done.

Once again he felt more than saw Snape come up behind him. "You're just as pathetic as your worthless father," Snape sneered. "Trying to get by on you fame with that abominable scar."

Harry felt his anger rising and he tried desperately to reign in his growing anger.

"You're just as arrogant and pathetic as he was," Snape continued. "He was just as spoiled a brat as you are. It's no wonder he ended up as he did."

Harry closed his eyes and felt the anger in him grow to unprecedented heights.

"You'll end up just like him. You'll never be able to take on the Dark Lord and hope to defeat him."

Harry was dimly aware that he was being to shake and he felt a rage building inside of himself that he knew he'd never be able to control.

Snape continued his diatribe but Harry could no longer understand the words being directed at him. All he knew was he wanted to stop Snape from maligning his father.

Hermione was becoming very concerned, she could tell that Harry was almost to the point of losing control. She looked at him and was astounded at the magic that surrounded him.

The other students were also noting what was happening. At first the Slytherins were quite gleeful at Snape's actions but even they were now looking afraid.

Bottles of ingredients were rattling on the shelves and all the cauldrons in the class began to shudder and bubble violently.

Snape seemed unaware of what was happening around him as he continued to verbally assault Harry, his father and his supposed celebrity status.

Harry had closed his eyes and all he saw was red. His anger continued to grow and his magic screamed for vengeance against the man who was the root of his anger.

Suddenly all the cauldrons in the class room exploded, showering their contents everywhere. They then all melted into heaps of glowing metal.

Hermione saw Snape finally become aware of what was happening around him and with a look of shock he yelled, "Everyone get out of here! Now!"

For a moment everyone stood still in shock, wide-eyed at what was taking place. The very air crackled with energy causing their hair to stand on end.

"GET OUT," Snape screamed.

In a mad dash, the students bolted for the door. Ron and Hermione last of all. Hermione paused at the door, looking back at Harry and she grew very afraid for her friend.

She saw Snape pulling his wand but he still couldn't stop from belittling the boy before him. "You are so pathetic, you can't even control your magic," he sneered derisively.

If he expected any reaction from Harry, he was sorely disappointed because the boy totally ignored the man.

Harry was now beyond all comprehension of his surroundings. All he could feel was his magic building to heights never before reached.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief as the room she had left continued to deteriorate from the assault by Harry's magic. Tables splintered and jars exploded, showering their contents into the maelstrom of destruction.

She gasped as Snape pointed his wand at Harry and fired off a Stunner. The results were anything but what he had expected.

The red beam of light hit the wall of magic that was now encompassing Harry and just disappeared. She saw Snape stare wide-eyed in disbelief, a look of incomprehension enveloped his face. Slack jawed he stared at the boy before him.

Then as if in retaliation, Harry's magic exploded from him. Hermione had to turn away as the brilliance of the magic blinded her. She turned back on hearing an unarticulated scream of rage and she looked on in horror as Harry stood, arms outstretched with bolts of magic streaming off of him.

Snape was flung across the room and smashed against the wall, falling senseless, blood dribbling from his mouth and nose.

The reverberating shock wave caught her and flung her down the corridor where she landed in a heap at Ron's feet.

"Hermione!" he cried in shock as a rumble shook the castle to its foundation.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny Weasley sat in her History of Magic class, wide awake for once. The class was without a doubt the most boring class in Hogwarts and usually she had to fight to stay awake.

Today for some reason she wasn't the least bit sleepy and she felt a growing sense of discomfort as the class went on.

For some unfathomable reason, Harry Potter kept coming to mind. She smiled slightly as she thought about him. Lately they had become more of true friends, spending some time in the common room, talking, playing chess or exploding snap or sometimes working on homework at the same table.

Of course he still spent the majority of his time with Ron and Hermione, but at least she was able to be in his presence without getting all embarrassed or tongue-tied.

Ginny shivered and glanced about her. She felt for sure something was happening, but her classmates didn't seem any different, most with their heads down on their desks, either bored or asleep.

She tried to shake off the feeling but another shiver ran through her and the hairs on her arms stood on end. Her feelings of discomfort grew and she started to become quite concerned.

Fighting her growing sense of panic, she looked around herself once more. Scrunching her eyes shut she was suddenly over come with the image of Harry but it was like nothing she had ever seen him like before. He was standing, eyes closed, enveloped in a maelstrom of magic, bolts of energy shooting from his body.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she knew she had to get to him. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was sure she was needed.

Taking a quick glance at Professor Binns, who was standing at his podium, head down and droning on in his monotonous dialogue. Seeing that he would never notice her, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the open door. Running as fast as she could, somehow knowing just where she needed to go.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout stood 10 yards down the corridor from the entrance to the Potions classroom. It was as close as they could get, somehow blocked from proceeding any further.

Professor Dumbledore was standing, wand in hand, trying to come up with something to get through the barrier before them. He had tried everything he could think of, but had made no progress.

The other Professors stood slightly behind him, looking gravely at the display that was coming out of the shattered door of the Potions classroom.

Professor McGonagall had just sent the very shaken up Hermione Granger off to the hospital wing with Ron Weasley after hearing her tell about what had happened.

Turning back to the venerable Headmaster, she said "Albus, can't you do anything to get through?"

With a resigned sigh he turned to her. "I wish I could but nothing I've tried has worked."

Just then a small figure came down the steps and slowed upon seeing the group before her.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked her sternly.

Ginny drew up short and with a slightly abashed look said, "Harry needs me."

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but her stern countenance remained in place. She was just about to dismiss the girl when another loud explosion down the hall drew all their attention.

With a glance at the assembled professors, Ginny slipped by and headed forward.

"Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said. "No one can . . . ." he began, but the words died on his lips.

Ginny paid him no mind as she walked slowly forward, past where no one else had been able to penetrate.

The teachers watched in surprise as the diminutive witch made her way into the classroom

The scene that Ginny found herself entering was one of total destruction. Virtually nothing before her was recognizable, even many of the stones that made up the floor and walls were cracked and broken.

Her eyes darted around the room, quickly taking in everything before her. She gave a cursory glance at Snape laying against the far wall, but gave him no further consideration. Her main focus was on the one standing in the middle of the room.

The sight took her breath away. There, with magical energy flowing off of him, stood the one she was looking for, Harry Potter.

Tears came to her eyes as she took in the look on his face. Though she could feel the rage that emanated from him, his face held something different. It was plain to her, the anguish, the hurt, the torment, all the abuse he had suffered with for so long was etched there for her to see.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked forward.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Seeing Ginny walk forward, the professors tried to follow, but were halted just like before, getting no closer than they had previously.

Professor McGonagall looked questioningly at Albus Dumbledore, but all he could do was shrug as he had no answer for her. He turned to the other two standing there. "You might as well go back to whatever you were doing. Minerva and I will stay here and take care of things."

Flitwick and Sprout nodded though both harboured thoughts on to what exactly Albus and Minerva were going to do was beyond them.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny was aware of the powerful magic that swirled around her and though it seemed to be causing major destruction to the surrounding room, it was not affecting her. So intent was she on Harry that she didn't notice the soft glowing cocoon that surrounded her.

Focusing totally on the one before her, she slowly approached. "Harry," she called out softly. "You need to stop.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Harry was lost, he no longer was aware of anything around him. His mind totally taken over by his memories of the past. All the abuse and hurt that had been heaped upon him consumed him.

His very soul cried out in anguish at all he had been forced to endure and it had finally caught up to him. The pain he was enduring had finally taken him beyond his breaking point and he was sure he'd never be able to get back.

Images beyond number swirled through him. A flash of green light, accompanied by maniacal laughter. His aunt, uncle and cousin, hitting him, verbally accosting him, hating his very existence. The loneliness and despair he had endured growing up in a house where he wasn't wanted. Every instance, every minute of his life that had hurt him came and swept through him. He thought he'd die from the pain of it all.

Time held no meaning. Even his sense of self was lost. Then just when he was sure that there would never be anything to break through his pain, he heard a soft, comforting voice. "Harry, you need to stop."

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny walked over to where Harry stood, ridged, his magic totally out of control. Though there was a sense of urgency, she moved unhurriedly, knowing that to rush in would not be helpful.

Tenderly she reached out and gently pulled his outstretched arms down to his side. She wrapped her arms around him, taking him in a gentle embrace.

"Come back to me," she urged softly. "I'm here for you."

Ever so slowly, she felt Harry begin to relax and as he did the waves of magic emanating from him began to subside.

Ginny hugged him tighter to her body, letting her hands gently caress him where she could reach. She rubbed small circles on his back and rested her cheek next to his.

"That's it, Harry," she whispered. "Just relax and let me help you."

More and more she felt Harry lean on her for support until he finally all but collapsed into her arms. She felt his breath hitch once and then again. He then took in a deep breath and let out such an anguished cry that it broke her heart to hear it.

She held him as deep sobs wracked his body. All the while she kept caressing him and whispering comforting words into his ear.

Slowly the sobs diminished and she felt his arms come up and wrap around her. His eyes opened and looking into hers, the pain and torment still deeply evident.

"Ginny," he sobbed, desperately, pleadingly.

She tenderly ran her hand up and cupped his cheek and just when she thought things would be all right, she watched as Harry's eyes rolled up and he passed out, collapsing into her.

Her heart skipped a beat, but started again when she felt his pulse beat in his neck.

"Oh Harry," she cried softly as the tears coursed down her face.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Albus and Minerva stood waiting, frustrated that they couldn't see what was happening just a few short yards from where they were standing.

Unbelievable to them was the way in which Ginny had so calmly walked past them and entered into the room before them when no one else had been able to.

The minutes passed by like hours as they waited and then miraculously the barrier that prevented them from moving forward disappeared. The two professors hurried forward and entered the classroom. Both halted short as they surveyed the scene before them. The devastation was complete, nothing recognizable met their eyes.

The only thing that looked anyway near normal was the young girl who held an equally young boy in her arms. Tears were streaming down her face as she gently rocked the unconscious boy in her lap.

Snapping back to himself, Albus Dumbledore sprang into action. "Minerva, if you would, please see to Severus," he said authoritatively.

Shooting him a glare as she would have rather tended to her Gryffindors, she went over to the prostrate Potion's Master. "He's alive," she called out. The fact took her by surprise. With the level of destruction she had held out little hope for the man.

"Can you get him to Poppy?" the Headmaster asked, barely glancing her way. His focus was on the pair on the other side of the room.

"I'd rather not be responsible for moving him," Minerva responded as she shot out a Patronus to summon the school matron. She then rose and made her way over to where the Headmaster was as he surveyed the two students.

Ginny was still rocking and holding the form of Harry. Then in a move that surprised the elder wizard, she turned her attention to him.

"This is all your fault," she accused scathingly. With a look of pure loathing she stared at the Headmaster. "Why did you leave him there? Why did you do nothing about that miserable excuse for a teacher and the way he treated Harry?" she spat, nodding in the direction of the comatose Snape. "Why didn't you ever care?" she added in a hoarse whisper.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall began in reprimand, but then she saw the look of guilt on Albus' face and she found herself struck speechless.

"Albus?" she asked softly, after a moment.

With a heavy sigh, he replied sadly, "Alas, I can not fault Miss Weasley for her observations and poignant comments."

Further conversation was halted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey who took one look at the classroom and shook her head. Darting a scathing glance at the headmaster she set right to work. First checking on Snape she determined that the man needed immediate medical attention, she quickly conjured a stretcher for him and then turned her attention to Harry.

She carefully approached the couple on the floor. Ginny was kneeling with Harry laying in her lap. She had her one arm around him, holding him close as she gently caressed his face.

As she arrived where they sat, the matron made eye contact with Ginny. Unsurprisingly tears were streaming down the girls face. As their eyes met, Ginny, her voice filled with anguish, said, "He shouldn't have to suffer like this. No one should have to endure what he does."

Poppy was taken by the emotions that she felt coming from the young redhead. Nodding her head in agreement, she said softly, "I need to check on Harry." Almost as if to get Ginny's approval.

Ginny just nodded, but didn't stop her ministrations to comfort the boy in her lap. Poppy quickly cast several diagnostic charms and was surprised but gratified to find nothing more wrong than a bit of magical exhaustion. The thing that worried her was the spells could only deal with physical maladies. There was no telling what psychological damage may have been done.

Conjuring another stretcher, she had Ginny help place Harry on it. Levitating the stretcher, she made her way towards the door, pausing only to summon the stretcher that held Snape.

Once Harry was placed on the stretcher, Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and looked down on the unconscious boy. Poppy was surprised at the depth of the emotions that she witnessed on the girls face.

Just as they were about to exit the door, Albus turned and looked at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, perhaps it would be best if you returned to your classes."

Minerva and Poppy were shocked when Ginny turned to the Headmaster and with a look of steely determination, said "I think not. Harry needs me and I plan on being there for him."

Albus was about to reply but he was cut off by Minerva. "Let her be Albus," she said in a tone that indicated that she would not be denied.

With a resigned sigh, Albus just nodded his head in defeat.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

When the small group made its way into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gave Harry one last quick check. Finding nothing wrong except his magical exhaustion, she asked Ginny to stay and watch over him while she went to tend to Professor Snape. Ginny was more than happy to comply with the request.

The matron quickly made her way over to the injured professor. What she found astounded her. Besides the multiple broken bones he had sustained major internal damage. Virtually every organ had sustained some sort of damage, from very minor to extremely major.

She worked quickly to stabilize the most pressing problems. She was able to repair one of the man's kidneys but the second was beyond all hope of repair. Next were the spleen and pancreas, luckily she was able to heal them to an acceptable level as she did for the liver.

Last were the lungs and heart. One lung was collapsed, which she was able to re-inflate with a minimum of effort and lastly she was able to repair the minor damage to the heart. Luckily it had only sustained bruising or the man probably wouldn't have lived long enough to make it to the hospital.

She then turned her attention to the many broken bones. Both legs has sustained simple fractures that she was able to heal easily, along with the fractured skull.

More problematic were the arms, especially Snape's wand arm and hand. To all appearances every bone in his hand and arm had been pulverized beyond all recognition and his left arm wasn't much better.

Shaking her head, she saw no other recourse but to vanish all the broken bones and regrow them with Skele-Gro. She immobilized both arms and banished the damaged bones.

Lastly she turned her attention to his wand hand and the multiple fragments of wood she found there. On closer inspection she found that they were the remains from Snape's wand which had obviously exploded and embedded what looked like hundreds of splinters into the man's hand.

Because many had remnants of the magical core attached, she had to remove them one by one, taking the matron a couple of hours to accomplish.

Finally she stopped, having done all she could for the Potions Master for the time being. Rolling her tired shoulders and neck, she cast a monitoring charm and headed for her office for some much needed rest.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny barely noticed as the matron left to attend to Snape. She looked Harry over and since she had been left to care for him, she took a good look at him.

In word, he was a mess. His face was splattered with god knew what smashed potions ingredients and his robes and clothing was in tatters from the massive expenditure of uncontrolled magic.

Since his clothing was beyond any hope of repair, she simple took her wand out and banished everything after covering him with a blanket. She then took a basin and flannel from the stand next to the bed and proceeded to wash off all the gook that she could find.

She started with his hands and arms and once she was done that she turned her attention to his face and neck.

It was while she was washing his face that Harry's eyes fluttered open. Ginny smiled at first but it quickly faded. His expression was totally bland and his eyes didn't move or acknowledge her presence at all, he just stared straight ahead, eyes unfocused.

Ginny paused in her ministrations and softly called his name. "Harry."

She was gratified when his eyes flicked to her and seemed to focus on her face but when didn't say anything else, his eyes returned to staring straight ahead and lose their focus once again.

"Harry," she called again.

Once more his eyes shifted over to look at her, but after a moment they slid away once more.

Noticing that he seemed to respond to her voice she began softly talking to him.  
"Harry, can you lift your head for me?"

When she paused for an answer, Harry's eyes once again slid out of focus and drifted away from her.

Ginny felt a pain in her chest as her heart hurt for the boy laying before her and fighting back the tears she felt forming, she turned her attention back to Harry. She began talking to him, keeping to light things, just giving him a monologue of whatever came to mind. As long as she kept talking, Harry's eyes remained focused on her, staring intently, focused on her face.

She had been working and talking for about fifteen minutes when she noticed his eyes begin to droop and within moment, his eyes finally shut as he fell asleep.

Having done as much as she could to clean him up, she stopped what she was doing. She gave him a good once over and she was pleased with what she had accomplished. He was quite clean, except for his hair. She had done as good a job with it as she could, but she knew it'd need a good washing to be totally clean.

With a sigh, she tossed the flannel into the basin and sat down heavily into the chair beside his bed. She tenderly ran her fingers through his fringe, smiling wanly, wishing she had been able to get his hair cleaner.

She had been sitting there just staring at the now peaceful looking face of the sleeping Harry, wondering what had happened and the situation she and Harry now found themselves in.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when Madam Pomfrey came up behind her and asked, "How is he doing?"

Fighting back her tears she told the matron about Harry waking up but how detached and unresponsive he had been. The whole time, she continued to stroke her fingers through Harry's hair.

Poppy gave her a sad smile. "I'm not that surprised," she told the distraught Ginny. "Hopefully he'll come around soon."

Ginny gave a small nod of her head, the sadness she felt evident on her face as she continued to stare at Harry's sleeping form.

The matron cast a couple of diagnostic spells over Harry's body, checking one more time on his physical condition. "His body seems to recovering well," she said softly. Leaving unsaid about what might have been going on in his mind.

"Now it's rather late and since Mr Potter is asleep, perhaps you should head back to Gryffindor Tower," Poppy said, giving Ginny the once over.

Ginny looked up at her with a mixture of pleading and determination. "Madam Pomfrey, you're obviously exhausted from treating Professor Snape. If it's all right with you, I'd rather stay in case Harry needs attention in the middle of the night. Please can't I stay?"

The matron eyed her critically, her face scrunching in concentration. "All right, Miss Weasley. You may stay. But if anything untold happens you must come and get me immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

Ginny nodded gratefully. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey, and thank you for letting me stay."

The matron gave her a curt nod and after dimming the lights with a wave of her wand, she disappeared into her office, heading for her quarters that lay behind it.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and noticed that the peaceful look that had been on his face had disappeared. He looked like he was troubled, a frown furrowing his brow.

During her talk with Madam Pomfrey, she had stopped her ministrations, so she started once again to gently run her fingers through his hair. At the same time she began to softly hum a gentle tune that she recalled from her childhood.

It took a moment but Ginny was glad to see the look on Harry's face soften as the sense of peacefulness returned to his features.

Ginny adjusted her chair so it was now facing Harry's bed. She continued to softly stroke her fingers through Harry's hair while taking his closest hand in her other one. Slowly her tiredness took over and her head drooped down until it rested on the bed in close proximity to Harry's.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

**A/N: While working on the next chapter for broken, this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I just had to start writing it down. I hope you like it and I should have the next chapter of Broken up soon.**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter Two**

Ginny awoke with a start, her head coming up swiftly, blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to figure out what had awoken her.

It took a moment to clear the fogginess from her brain as she gave her head a gentle shake. Her attention was drawn to the beeping of the monitoring spell that Madam Pomfrey had cast on Professor Snape.

Ginny stared in the direction of the unconscious Potions Master for a couple of seconds before she turned her head towards the office and quarters of the matron.

For some reason, Ginny found the incessant beeping to be quite annoying and she felt her irritation rising. She glanced back at the Potions Master and then back to the office.

Seeing no indication that anyone had heard, she rose and went to the office. With one last glance at Snape, she made her way through the office to the door to the matron's quarters.

Raising her fist, she banged on the door several times.

Ginny waited several moments waiting to see if she could hear any response.

Perceiving none, she raised her fist and beat a bit harder on the door, this time calling out as she did so. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

Finally Ginny heard movement behind the door and a moment later a very groggy Madam Pomfrey opened the door. She gave Ginny an appreciative look and said, "Thanks for waking me. I can't believe the alarm didn't wake me.

Ginny just nodded as the matron rushed past her and headed toward Snape. Turning and following the matron, she quickly made her way back to Harry's side.

Now that the matron had come out and brought the ward to full illumination, she was shocked to see the change in Harry. His body was drawn into a foetal position. Curled so tight it hurt Ginny just to look at him. Dimly in the background she heard the Pomfrey mutter "Sweet Merlin."

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Madam Pomfrey Shook her head to clear it and began to cast diagnostic spells on Snape. The first thing she found was that somehow his lung had collapsed again and she quickly cast a spell to re-inflate it again.

Unfortunately that wasn't all that she found. The stopgap healing she had done to his spleen had obviously not been enough as it was bleeding again. She set right to work and spent a bit more time than she had before healing it. Taking more time now that she didn't have to worry about all the other injuries she had to concentrate on before.

Once that was accomplished she cast another diagnostic spell and was shocked to find that she had not noticed before the injury to the potion master's brain. It was obvious now that when his skull had been fractured, he had sustained more damage than she had previously thought. His brain was swelling and unless she was able to relieve the pressure, the man was likely to sustain severe brain damage.

Acting quickly, she removed the top of his skull, allowing the brain room to expand. She then summoned and administered a potion that would help reduce the swelling. The thing was, brains were delicate things and tricky to heal so that the potion was very slow acting. Only time would tell if Snape had suffered any permanent brain damage.

Sighing, the matron felt her shoulders slump as she once more felt the tiredness of having expended so much energy in healing the man. Resetting the monitor charm, she turned and went to check on her other charge. Silently she berated herself for not realizing the extent of the injury to Snape's head, though she knew that she had been more focused on saving the man's life at the time.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

In the background Ginny could hear Pomfrey working on Snape, but her attention was focused on the form of Harry before her. Though she tried hard to keep her emotions in check, she felt her eyes tearing and couldn't stop them from leaking out, leaving hot wet streaks trailing down her face.

She tried to take some deep breaths but found her chest so constricted that she found it impossible. The pain that she felt was centred around her heart and though she tried to fight it, she found it futile.

With a trembling hand she reached out and gently ran her fingers through Harry's hair, hope it would return him to the way he was before.

Ginny felt more than heard the matron come up behind her, but she remained focused on Harry, disappointed that her ministrations didn't seem to be making any difference.

So intent was her focus on Harry, that she didn't notice as the matron walked away for a moment before returning. It was the gentle touch on her shoulder that made her look away from Harry.

"Here, drink this," the matron said softly, offering a goblet.

When Ginny looked at her questioningly, "It's just a mild calming draught," Pomfrey added, with a sympathetic smile.

Ginny drank down the potion and was surprised by the pleasant minty taste. She looked at the matron in surprise.

Madam Pomfrey gave a low chuckle, "Not all potions are foul tasting."

Ginny immediately felt the pressure in her chest loosen though it didn't disappear completely. "Thank you," she said softly.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and she couldn't help but give a soft sob. She closed her eyes tight trying hard to keep from crying but her efforts weren't completely successful as hot tears once again leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

She felt the matron come up close next to her and wrap her arm around her, pulling her close in a comforting hug.

Ginny leaned into the matron finally succumbing to the despair she felt and began to cry fully. She felt the matron hug her tighter and she turned into the comforting embrace, burying her face in the matron.

Ginny had no concept of how long she cried but eventually her sobbing subsided. She felt drained and just let herself lean into the warm, comforting embrace of the matron.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Harry Potter was lost. So lost he wasn't even aware of who he was, where he was or why he was there. All he was aware of was the darkness that surrounded him and the impression that just out of sight there were innumerable shades and shadows milling about. That and the immense pain that was consuming him.

It seemed that every fibre of his being was on fire. I felt worse than when he had been under the Cruciatus in the graveyard the night Voldemort had been reborn.

The shades drifted in and out, coming close to torment him and then receding back into the darkness only to reappear again and again from different places so that he could never tell when and where they would strike from.

The only feature that he could identify on each of the figures were their eyes. Deep red glowing eyes that held nothing but malice and hatred for him. The faces that held the eyes seemed vaguely familiar but in his current state he couldn't identify them.

Through the haze of the pain, he came to realize that there were four main protagonists. One was tall, thin almost to the point of being skeletal, that ones hate seemed to burn cold, though that didn't make it any less painful. The second was very heavy and its hate burned hot, the hottest of all. The third was also thin, but not as thin as the first. Its hate was strange, burning hot and cold at the same time. The fourth was somewhat like the second, heavy. In fact even heavier that the other, but not quite as tall and while its hate burned hot, it wasn't as hot as the other heavy one.

These four where the main tormentors, appearing most often to inflict the overwhelming pain. The others were less identifiable, being much smaller in stature. The pain they inflicted wasn't as intense as the four, but it was more relentless, always present even when the major tormentors swirled away from close proximity.

All he could wish and hope for was relief from the pain to the point wishing that death would claim him to give him peace.

Then, just when he thought he might get some respite, the Four all approached at once and the pain surpassed anything he had felt before, causing more anguish than ever.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny slowly became aware, consciousness creeping into her brain and as her senses took in her surroundings she realized she was laying in bed.

For the moment she was content to leave her eyes closed as she let her brain process her other senses.

Her nose to in a breath and she found it quite sterile, but with a tinge of something medicinal.

Her brain processed her surroundings and as she came to a conclusion, the sounds of someone moving quietly in the distance only reinforced what her brain had decided.

Opening her eyes a crack, her conclusion was confirmed. She was laying in a bed in the hospital wing.

Ginny had no recollection of going to bed, or even laying down for that matter. Thinking hard, the last thing she remembered was her breaking down and the comfort she had received from Madam Pomfrey.

As she became fully awake, Ginny became aware of . . . something. It seemed to be an irritant on the edge of her consciousness. Kind of like an annoying buzzing or humming just at the edge of your hearing. Definitely there but she couldn't identify where it was coming from.

Ginny sat up and slowly stretched, hoping to ease the slight discomfort that she felt. Then with a jerk, she shuddered and shivered causing her to shake her head. She started looking left and right, a small frown on her face as she tried to pin-point the source.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly came bustling into view and Ginny expected the same detached and focused matron that she normally met when she was under the woman's care.

Ginny was surprised then when Madam Pomfrey gave her a warm smile as she approached.

"Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?" the matron asked warmly.

Ginny's eyes widened perceptively. The warmth and familiarity that the matron used came as quite a shock.

"I. . .I'm fine," Ginny stuttered out. Then, looking questioningly at the matron she asked, "What happened? How did I end up in bed here?"

Further surprising Ginny, Madam Pomfrey sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well it seems that the combination of the Calming Draught and your emotional release ended up tiring you out completely, so I just levitated you into bed," she said with a smile.

"Now, how about some breakfast?" she asked.

Ginny gave her a weak smile and a nod of her head, still slightly troubled by whatever was annoying her.

Madam Pomfrey patted her arm and rose. She paused for a moment, giving Ginny a sympathetic smile before she bustled off to fetch Ginny her breakfast.

With the matron's departure, Ginny turned her attention to the bed next to hers. There, still curled up in a foetal position, lay Harry.

Ginny face turned quite sad and she sighed deeply. Her heart aching once more for the young man who had stolen her heart. She gave a wan chuckle as she thought about the past year. One where she and Harry had actually became true friends.

She let her mind drift back to the start of the previous summer and let the memories fill her. Ron had really set their mum off with a series of misdeeds. That ended him in a load of trouble culminating in his being grounded for several weeks.

It was during that time that Harry had come to the Burrow and because it was just him and her, they ended up spending a lot of time together. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled the first couple of days. Things had been a little awkward between then, but slowly they talked and did a few things together and before she knew it, they had become comfortable around one another.

Ginny's smile grew as she thought about all they had done. From working in the gardens, weeding and de-gnoming as needed, to working around the house, cleaning, dusting and straightening things out.

A warm feeling engulfed her as she remembered Harry's interest in all the things that Harry was interested in. He had her tell all about the pictures, knick-knacks and objects that a family accumulates. Happy tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she recalled the awe and wonder that showed on his face as she told the stories that accompanied each item.

And then of course there was the flying they had done. Ginny had always thought she was a fairly good flyer, without a doubt in her mind that she was the best of all her siblings. Chuckling again, she smiled at how much better Harry was.

She had found it a bit humbling at first, but as they flew she pushed herself to get better to keep up with Harry and then in something she still found hard to believe, he took time to teach her a lot of what he knew. The thing that floored her the most was the times he would let her use his Firebolt.

At first she had tried to decline, not wanting to take his prize broom away from him, but he was insistent, laughing off her concerns about damaging it in some way. It still made her heart soar when she recalled the thrill of riding the world-class broomstick.

What she found the most gratifying was the way Harry had acted when Ron's punishment finally ended. He had continued to include her in all that they did, even to the point of telling her brother off for trying to exclude her.

That day stood out so prominently in her mind. It had made her realize that she hadn't just been an available substitute for Ron, but that she had become a true friend in her own right.

Ron had finally come around, if not a bit grudgingly at times, but by the time Hermione had joined them at the Burrow, three had become four in all that they did, even Quidditch, which Ron had thought impossible.

It had taken a full morning of Harry working ever so patiently with Hermione to get her comfortable on a broom and though she would never be an exceptional flyer, she had become comfortable enough to enjoy playing in the pick-up games that they played.

Ginny was still in awe with the way Harry had taught Hermione. Teasing, coercing, pushing a little when needed, but always making it fun until Hermione had gotten it down.

Watching that had only further cemented Ginny's feelings for Harry. Hopefully one day Harry would return those feelings, but for now, being close friends was enough.

Ginny was startled out of her reminiscing by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey with her breakfast.

"Here you go, dear. Eat up and then you can get changed. I had one of the house elves bring you some clean clothes," the matron said, indicating to the said clothes, neatly piled on a nearby chair.

Ginny had just finished getting changed and resumed sitting next to Harry when Ron and Hermione came into the hospital wing.

One look at Harry was all that was needed to let them know his current condition. Sad looks were exchanged as words weren't necessary to let each know how they all felt.

Ginny notice as Hermione kept glancing at her. Her look was unreadable to Ginny so she just let it pass. It wasn't until Ron excused himself to use the loo that Hermione came close and spoke.

"We were a little worried when you didn't come back to the tower last night," the bushy haired girl said.

Ginny sighed and turned her attention away from Harry to look directly at Hermione.

"After all that happened yesterday, I was pretty exhausted and Madam Pomfrey made me stay," Ginny said in explanation.

Hermione nodded, then glanced at Harry. "So what happened?" she asked softly.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. "I don't know really. I was in class and suddenly knew that Harry needed me."

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise. "What? How?"

Ginny just shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I felt compelled to get to Harry as fast as possible," she explained. She then gave Hermione a shortened version of the events that took place in the potions classroom. Ending with the way Harry had reacted when he had opened his eyes and then the change that had taken place leaving Harry as he was now.

Ginny could see Hermione thinking though from experience with her friend, she knew that she didn't have any answers at the moment.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. Sitting here closer to him, she was aware of an increase of the feelings of discomfort that she had been having since she woke up.

Once more she gently caressed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. Hoping that Harry would take comfort from her actions.

Hermione seemed on the verge of saying something but Ron's return caused her to stop. He hadn't been back long before Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, it's time for you to go."

Ron looked irritated but stepped toward the door, pausing to wait for Hermione. As she joined him, after she had said goodbye to Harry, Ron turned his attention to Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny," he said with an edge to his words.

"I'm not leaving," Ginny snapped back, her irritation rising. She hadn't meant to snap so harshly, but the feelings of irritation that she was feeling were amplified by Ron's tone.

Hermione looked back and forth between the siblings, her concern showing plainly.

Ginny could see Ron's anger rising but fortunately madam Pomfrey stepped in. "Miss Weasley may remain, she has been a great help to me," she said sternly.

Ron glared at her but didn't say anything, he just turned and stormed out of the ward. Hermione glanced at him as he left, took one last look at Ginny before she turned and followed Ron.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look before she turned away and headed to check on the still unconscious potion's master.

Checking him over, she was pleased over all with his progress though there were still things that troubled her greatly.

The potion she had given him had reduced the swelling in the brain somewhat, but it hadn't returned to normal yet.

The other thing she found troubling was that the bones in his wand had were not growing back correctly and she wasn't sure why. His non-wand arm and hand were progressing well and should be back to normal by the end of the day with one more dose of Skele-Gro.

His wand arm seemed to be recovering also but only most of the way down the forearm. Several inches up from the wrist, it was obvious things weren't going well. The bones of the bottom of the forearm and his hand were all misshapened, well those that were there, some were still missing all together.

Rather than vanishing them again and trying over, she decided that the best course of action was to contact St. Mungo's and consult with a specialist.

With nothing else to do for the potion's master, she left and returned to Harry and Ginny. She stopped short and observed Ginny's tender ministrations, a small smile creeping onto her face.

It was so obvious to her the extent of the feelings that the young woman held for the young man.

"Any change?" she asked softy as she came the last few feet.

Ginny snapped her head around, surprised. With a sad sigh she said, "No, nothing."

The matron just stared at Harry for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to contact St. Mungo's concerning Professor Snape. I think I'll have a mind healer come over too to see if there isn't anything we can do to help Harry."

"Do you think that they'll be able to help Harry," Ginny asked softly, her attention once more returning to the still form on the bed.

"I don't know," Pomfrey replied truthfully. "But it's our best hope."

Ginny nodded forlornly, her attention once more focused on Harry.

"Well I best be off to inform Professor Dumbledore," the matron said softly. "Please keep an eye on Harry and Professor Snape while I'm gone. If anything happens call for my elf, Lubby. She'll be able to come get me and get me back here quickly."

"Okay, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny replied, before turning her attention back to Harry.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Saturday had passed without any changes, Harry was still curled in the foetal position and Snape was still unconscious.

Ginny had spent the day by Harry's side, only leaving to visit the loo. Madam Pomfrey had her elf bring Ginny's meals to her.

She had been surprised when the matron had returned and came over and informed Ginny that a Mind Healer would becoming to see if they would be able to help Harry.

Ron and Hermione had stopped in again. Just the thought of the incident made Ginny's blood boil.

Once again Ron had been very angry at Ginny for not leaving Harry's side. Not that Ginny had expected anything less from her brother. The thing that added to her anger was Hermione's attitude.

Though she hadn't been quite as direct as Ron had been, she let Ginny know that she didn't approve either.

Ginny had been sorely tempted to Bat-Bogy the two of them but had kept her temper in check so she wouldn't give Madam Pomfrey any reason to have her leave.

She had been slightly worried when shortly after Ron and Hermione had left, Professor McGonagall had shown up. She had looked pointedly at Ginny when she arrived, but had then turned and went into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Ginny had watched the conversation that had taken place with great interest and though she couldn't hear what was being said she could tell that the matron must have alleviated whatever was bothering McGonagall because she saw the expression on the Professor's face change.

Shortly she saw the whole dynamic of the conversation change and Ginny could tell that they were talking about other things. It wasn't too much later that McGonagall had exited the office and looked once more at Ginny. The look she received was totally different than the one she had gotten when the Professor had first arrived. Ginny was a bit shocked because it was much softer and filled with pride and approval.

The rest of the day had passed by quietly. Madam Pomfrey came out periodically and checked on her charges but nothing had changed and the day had passed quickly.

When it became late, Ginny had almost expected the matron to send her back to Gryffindor Tower and had been slightly surprised when she had come over to Ginny and told her to get ready for bed.

The matron had Lubby fetch Ginny's pyjamas and dressing gown and laid them on the bed next to Harry's. After giving her a kind smile, the matron had left Ginny to get changed and into bed.

Sunday dawned bright and sunny and Ginny had once more taken up her place by Harry's side.

She had just finished breakfast and was once more tending to Harry when the matron entered with five other people. From their manner of dress, Ginny knew that they were from St. Mungo's.

The group stopped outside of the office and Madam Pomfrey went in and returned with a couple of charts. She gave them to two of the Healers and they broke into two groups.

The first was two of the healers who immediately began to read through the chart, slowly making their way to Snape's bedside.

The other three bean to read the other chart, glancing in Harry's direction on occasion.

Ginny only paid partial attention to the group, spending the majority of time concentrating mainly on Harry. She kept running her fingers through his hair and speaking softly to him. He was her main focus.

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey and the three healers made their way over to Harry's bedside. The matron stood at the foot of the bed while the others lined the opposite side from Ginny.

There were 2 men and a woman and it looked like the woman was the one in charge.

She smiled at Ginny and said, "I'm Healer Brigid Sullivan, Head Mind Healer at St. Mungo's." Pointing first to her left she added, "This is Healer Daffid Cyncad and Healer Edwin White."

Surprised at being acknowledged and having the healers being introduced, all she could do was nod her head in response.

Healer Sullivan gave her a smile. "If you don't mind, could you remove your hand from Mr. Potter's head so that we can cast some spells?" she asked softly.

As Ginny removed her hand, Healer Sullivan added, "Why don't you hold his hand instead."

With a little bit of difficulty because of his foetal position, Ginny was finally able to get a hold of Harry's hand.

Ginny finally found her voice. "Isn't Brigid the Faery Goddess of Healing?" she asked softly.

Healer Sullivan gave her another warm smile, "Why yes she is," she replied, "Not many seem to know that now days." Then turning her attention back to Harry and pulling her wand. Ginny heard her softly say "Penetrus" as she flicked her wand.

Ginny watched as Healer Sullivan's eyes closed as if she was in deep concentration. Within seconds a frown formed on the healer's face, her head cocking a little to the side.

Ginny found her attention riveted on the healer whose head made little small moves as if she was looking around at something. She noticed small beads of sweat begin to form on the woman's forehead as if she was working hard.

To Ginny it seemed that it took forever but in reality it was only slightly longer than a minute.

With a deep sigh, Healer Sullivan's shoulders slumped slightly and her eyes opened. Taking a moment to recover, she then turned to her colleagues.

"Gentlemen, if you will," she said, motioning to the other two healers as she stepped back.

As the other two healers took their turns casting the same spell, Healer Sullivan turned to Madam Pomfrey. "I've never encountered anything like it," she said, looking quite annoyed.

It didn't take long before the other two healers were done. Both looked quite perplexed and they wasted little time till they joined Healer Sullivan and Madam Pomfrey at the foot of the bed.

Since they seemed done for the moment, Ginny went back to running her fingers through Harry's hair though she couldn't help but glance at the assemblage at the end of the bed now and then.

The first few times all she saw was the four in deep discussion but then she noticed Healer Sullivan had turned her attention away from the discussion and instead was focused on Ginny.

It didn't take too long before Ginny began to feel a little uncomfortable under the healer's scrutiny. She tried to ignore it as much as she could and keep her focus squarely on Harry but she found it very hard to ignore her completely.

After several minutes, Healer Sullivan turned to Madam Pomfrey and whispered something to her.

Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey also looked at her, piquing Ginny's interest. She watched as all four of the group headed for the office, leaving her to wonder what was going on. She had half a mind to go find out what was happening, but decided to stay with Harry instead.

Madam Pomfrey led the trio of healers into her office to discuss the suggestion that Healer Sullivan had come up with.

"Aren't there any other options?" the matron asked, her concern showing.

"None that I can think of, other than trying to force entry," Sullivan said with a shrug. "And that would probably do quite a bit of damage at the minimum."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Well since Miss Weasley is a minor, I won't even consider talking to her about it unless she has her parents approval."

"Then the sooner you can get them here the better," the healer replied.

After a moments consideration, the matron slowly nodded her head. "Okay, why don't we head down for lunch and I'll Contact the Weasleys and see how quickly I can get them here."

Getting three nods from the healers, they left the office. As they exited the two healers who had been attending to Snape came up to them.

"Poppy, a moment if you have it," the taller one said.

"Timothy, you know I always have a moment for my brother," the matron replied with a smile.

"Elfred and I have checked over your potion's master," Timothy began. "You did a bang up job on his head, no one at St. Mungo's could have done better."

Madam Pomfrey just nodded.

"Unfortunately till he regains consciousness, there is no way to judge the extent of any brain damage. Now as to his hand, that is most perplexing. The only thing we can think of is that there are still microscopic pieces of wand core material still embedded in it."

"What do you recommend?" the matron asked with a frown.

Timothy sighed, "As extreme as it seems, the only course of action is probably to remove the hand and regrow it."

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Extreme, indeed," she said. "Are there any dangers involved?"

"Regrowing body parts is always a tricky thing, add to it the fact that there are magical core pieces involved, there is always the possibility of things going awry," Timothy explained.

"And since we can't be sure how far up those pieces go, it might be best to remove everything up to the elbow," Elfred interjected.

The matron nodded, "Do what you think is best."

The two healers nodded and returned to Snape to begin treating him.

Madam Pomfrey, Healer Sullivan and the others then continued on, heading off to contact the Weasleys and have their lunch.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny had just finished lunch and was once more attending to Harry. She kept up constantly running her fingers through his hair, rubbing his back and talking softly to him. She couldn't see any outward sign that she was doing any good, but she refused to give up.

Her attention was drawn to the doorway as a group of people came through. She wasn't surprised to see Madam Pomfrey and the healers from St. Mungo's, what did surprise her was seeing her parents with them.

What surprised her even more was the fact that her mum didn't come running over to her immediately as she usually did.

With hardly a glance her way, the group went into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Though curious as to what was happening, Ginny remained focused on Harry.

It was a short time later that the group in the office emerged and headed towards Harry's bed. Ginny concentrated on her parents. Her mum looked upset but her dad had a strange look upon his face.

She wasn't sure what he was feeling, but she had the impression that he was both concerned and also . . . proud?

For the life of her, Ginny couldn't comprehend why her father would be proud of her considering the current situation. Only Madam Pomfrey seemed accepting of her staying and taking care of Harry the way he was.

Ron and Hermione certainly didn't, and from the looks of it, neither did her Mum.

"Well," Ginny thought to herself, "I guess I'll know soon enough what's happening," as the small group came at her.

It was Healer Sullivan who took the lead. "Ginny, may I call you Ginny?" the healer began softly, a small smile on her face.

Ginny just nodded, keeping her attention split between the healer and Harry.

"Well Ginny, we'd like you to try something," Healer Sullivan continued.

As Ginny turned her full attention to the healer, her mother butted in. "No, absolutely no Ginevra, I forbid it!"

"Now, Molly," her dad cut in. "We agreed to at least talk to Ginny."

Molly turned her attention to her husband. "She's to young!" she shrieked.

While her parents continued to talk in a quieter tone, Ginny turned back to Healer Sullivan. "Please tell me what you wish for me to do," she said softly.

After a quick glance back at the elder Weasleys, she sat down next to Ginny. "Well the thing is I noticed that you seem to have an affinity for Mr. Potter and we're hopeful that because of that connection you'll be able to help him," she explained softly.

"Help him how?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"Mr. Potter has locked his mind away and we can't break through to him. We might be able to break through but we could do irreparable damage if we do so," the healer explained.

Ginny looked at her questioningly but before she could voice her question Healer Sullivan spoke. "Sometimes someone who knows and cares about a patient like Mr. Potter is able to find a way in that is unavailable to others."

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and stared hard at him for a few moment but in reality she had already made her decision.

Looking back at the healer, a fierce look of determination on her face, she said "I'll do it."

"NO!" shouted her mother. "You're under age and I won't allow you to risk yourself."

Ginny turned her attention back to Healer Sullivan. "Is there any risk?" she asked calmly.

Healer Sullivan sighed and looked right at Ginny. "Any time you are dealing with the mind, there is always a certain level of risk. With this type of intervention it should be minimal."

Ginny looked at Harry with a very thoughtful look upon her face. It took but a moment, then she turned to the healer and with a determined look she said "I'll do it."

"No!" screeched Molly. "I won't allow it."

Ginny turned to her mother, "I have to mum," she said with deep conviction.

"Why?" Molly hoarsely asked lowly, but her face gave away the fact she knew what Ginny's answer would be.

"Because I owe Harry my very life," Ginny replied softly, though her voice was laden with steel.

Molly began to sob lowly and Arthur took her into his arms. He then looked at Ginny and nodded his head, silently giving his permission for Ginny to proceed.

Ginny turned back to Healer Sullivan and asked, "What must I do?"

The healer showed Ginny the wand movement. "The spell to cast is Penetrus. Once inside Harry's mind you have to find a way in," she explained.

"In?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"You'll understand once you are there," Healer Sullivan said with a wan smile.

Ginny found that now that she was committed her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to bring it down. She was acutely aware of the people near by as they fidgeted and shuffled their feet but she refused to be hurried.

Breathing out deeply once more, she opened her eyes and cast the spell. "Penetrus" she all but whispered.

Ginny found herself in the strangest place she'd ever seen. Directly before her was a huge stone wall. It towered above her so far that she couldn't see the top and to each side as far as she could see.

Its face was one solid piece of highly polished dark grey granite that seemed to absorb the light that shone upon it.

Ginny stood there for several moments, trying to come up with some way to accomplish the task set before her. Tentatively she reached out and touched the wall. It was quite cool to her touch but that didn't surprise her.

What she did find surprising was the faint humming sensation that she felt. With a sigh, she muttered, "Come on Harry, let me in."

As if in response Ginny saw a glint of light off to her right, though when she looked in that direction she didn't see anything different.

Figuring she had nothing to lose, she went to where she thought she had seen the glint. At first glance nothing seemed to be different about that section of the wall, but as she stared at it, she could make out a subtle difference.

If someone asked, she didn't know if she would be able to explain what the difference was, but different it was.

Reaching out with her hand, she was aware of a warmth emanating from the surface and instead of finding a solid surface, her hand passed through the wall.

With a smile, she whispered, "I'm coming Harry," as she stepped through the wall.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

The group assembled around Harry's bed had all sat down when it became apparent that it was going to take some time.

After the first fifteen minutes had passed, Madam Pomfrey had summoned Lubby to bring them tea.

That had seemed to calm Molly at first but as the time stretched out, she became more and more distraught, finally leaning heavily into Arthur's side.

As the time slipped passed an hour she spoke. "How much longer will this take?" she asked, her fear evident.

Healer Sullivan shrugged apologetically, "Unfortunately there is no way of knowing," she replied. Silently keeping to herself the fact that there was no recorded case taking so long.

Molly stared at Ginny forlornly. "Enough!" she cried out. "I want you to stop this"

Healer Sullivan looked directly at her. "We can not intervene. Only Ginny can pull herself out."

Molly let out a long drawn out sob and buried her head in Arthur's shoulder, her body shaking.

Healer Sullivan turned her attention back on the young woman with whom their hopes rested.

Silently the group sat and watched, concern growing as the time slipped into the second hour.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny was shocked by what she found as she stepped through the wall. If where she had appeared was dreary, where she was now was overwhelming in its darkness.

Unnoticed by Ginny was the golden cocoon that surrounded her just as it had done when she had entered the potions classroom.

Though she couldn't see through the impenetrable darkness, she felt compelled to move forward, somehow knowing where she had to go to find Harry.

Slowly the darkness lifted just enough or Ginny to see the form of Harry laying curled up on the floor. As she moved towards him, she became aware of the dark figures who clustered around his prostrate form.

Though aware of their malevolent presence, she didn't let them deter her from getting to Harry.

At first the figures seemed unaware of her presence, keeping their focus purely on the prostrate form of Harry.

Ginny shuddered as she saw the figures as they tormented and tortured Harry. Her anger rising, she rushed toward Harry's side, determined to protect him.

As she approached his side, the figures became aware of her presence and they tried to keep her from reaching her goal. At first they tried to get to her personally, but the golden cocoon that surrounded her kept them from reaching her.

The figures then tried to stay between Ginny and Harry but as she walked to Harry the cocoon forced them aside. When it became apparent that they couldn't stop Ginny's progress the dark figures redoubled their efforts attacking Harry.

Ginny cried out in horror as she watched the figures attacking Harry's prostrate form. From nowhere they produced fiery whips and began using them on Harry's unprotected body.

Ginny was frantic, she had no wand with which to protect Harry. Not knowing what else to do, she threw herself over Harry, using her own body to protect his.

Ginny tensed, expecting to feel the pain from the fiery whips, but once again, unseen by her, the golden cocoon shielded her and Harry from attack. When she didn't feel the landing of the lash, she tentatively looked up.

Circling around them, she saw the shadow figures staring at her with an immense hatred. Undaunted, Ginny glared back at them, trying by force of will alone to drive them away from Harry.

Ginny finally became aware of the golden glow that surrounded her and Harry offering them protection from the assaults directed their way. Seeing that they seemed safe at least for the moment, she turned her attention fully on Harry.

As she focused on Harry she saw his eyes darting around frantically, the terror that shone out of his startling emerald eyes chilled her heart.

"Harry," Ginny called out tenderly.

In an instant, Harry's eyes locked on hers. "Harry?" he whispered hoarsely. His look betraying the fact he had no idea who Harry was.

Ginny gently ran her hand down the side of Harry's face, caressing him tenderly. "Harry," she called again.

"Harry?" he asked questioningly, his brow furrowing. Several moments passed, "Harry," he repeated, his tone much more neutral as if he was trying the name on for size.

Ginny watched as he cocked his head to one side. "Harry," he said with a bit more conviction. Then as if a light went on, he look surprised, "I'm Harry," he said with a surprised look.

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried in relief, hugging him tightly.

Harry's attention immediately flew to her. "Ginny!" he cried out in surprise. Once more his eyes darted around. "Where are we? How did we get here? What's happening?" he asked as the questions tumbled out of him.

Ginny reluctantly sat up and took a good look at Harry's body. As she sat up, Harry tried to also, but he flopped back down, letting out a groan of pain.

Criss-crossing his body were numerous burn marks left by the whips that the shadows had been using. Tentatively she reached out, almost afraid to touch his battered and burned body. As her hand approached his skin a blue glow emanated from her skin, growing in intensity the closer it got.

Harry's eyes dart from Ginny's hand to her eyes and back, a look of awe overtaking his features. He looked back up into her eyes and gave her a nod, encouraging her to continue.

Slowly Ginny closed the final distance and gently touched Harry. Harry's eyes drifted shut and a look of bliss enveloped his features as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

Spurned on by his reaction, Ginny quickly ran her hand over all of Harry's injuries, healing each one in turn and as she finished healing the visible injuries she helped him sit up so she could heal the ones on his back.

As Ginny finished healing the last of Harry's injuries, he grabbed her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, softly kissing the palm of her hand. Ginny felt a tingling sensation travel up her arm and into her chest where it settled around her heart.

As the kiss ended, Harry's eyes once more sought out Ginny's. Their eyes locked and Ginny found herself leaning in toward Harry. Slowly she brought her other hand up and ran her fingers through his hair until it was cupping the back of his head.

With a gentle pressure she urged Harry towards her. Ever so slowly their lips came together and as they touched Ginny felt a burst of energy. It seemed to spring up inside of her everywhere at once, filling her with such a feeling of joy and power that she shuddered with its intensity.

Breaking apart, she looked lovingly into Harry's bright emerald eyes, eyes that shone back, returning the look and feelings of love that Ginny felt.

Rising, Ginny offered her hand to Harry. "Come on, Harry. Time for us to go," she said with a smile.

As Harry stood he took Ginny in a quick embrace, a contented smile spreading across his face as he did so. Stepping back slightly, keeping one hand on her waist, he looked around them.

With a slightly worried look as he took in the shades swirling about them, he said "What about them?"

Ginny gave him an encouraging smile and gently took his hand, "Together we have nothing to worry about," she replied.

Looking once more deeply into Ginny's warm chocolate brown eyes, he hesitated for a moment. Then the smile returned and with a nod of his head he said "Together, I like the sound of that."

Ginny's smile widened and she gave a soft tug on Harry's hand, leading him back toward the wall she had come through. She was very aware of the shadows following in their wake, their red eyes glowering at her with an intense hatred.

In no time at all they approached the dark edifice that had them locked in Harry's mind. Ginny reached out and was slightly surprised to find that she couldn't push through like she had on entering.

Intuitively she knew what was needed. "Harry, you need to take down the wall."

Harry stared at the wall for several moments, glancing back at the following shades a couple of times, a deep thoughtful look on his face.

Ginny watched as the corners of Harry's lips curled up in a slight smile. Keeping Ginny's one hand in his, he reached up with both of his hands and laid them on the wall.

His eyes closed in concentration, Ginny felt the power surge within her, called forth to combine with Harry's. She watched as bright golden lines began to form on the wall in front of the. The spread out, splitting, reconverging, drawing the details of two huge doors. The were reminiscent of the entrance doors to Hogwarts but these dwarfed that mighty portal, being at least twice as large.

Ginny watched as the doors shimmered as the process came to an end, changing from the dark grey of the wall to a warm deep brown of solid oak, banded with black iron and colossal Iron hinges.

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly and he let his hands fall, keeping a firm grip on Ginny's as he did so.

He gave her a tired smile before looking back at the doors and with a gentle push, he opened them to allow their exit.

Stepping through, Ginny felt the dark oppressiveness that had surrounded them vanish. Looking back she saw the shadows surge toward the portal and for a moment she was worried.

Suddenly the shadows slammed to a halt, unable to penetrate the massive doorway.

Ginny watched as Harry turned his attention on the shadows and with a wave and swirl of his hand, the darkness around the shades coalesced in a barred cage, locking the shades within it.

With a determined look and one last wave of his hand he sent the cage flying backwards until it disappeared into the recesses of the darkness behind the gate.

Harry then turned his attention to Ginny and with a warm smile he asked, "Which way from here?"

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Brigid Sullivan sighed and glanced at the clock, hours had passed and there hadn't been any sign of the slightest thing happening.

Madam Pomfrey had to dose Molly's tea with a liberal amount of Calming Draught to keep the woman from dissolving into a quivering mass of hysteria.

She was now ensconced in a bed across the ward from where Harry was. Most of the others had left a few moments ago to head down to dinner.

The healer tiredly rubbed her eyes and as she did so, she thought she heard a soft sound. Her eyes flew open and quickly rook in the scene before her.

She watched in disbelief as Harry's body uncurled and lay flat. The sound she had heard was of him giving a soft sigh.

At almost the exact same time, Ginny's body suddenly pitched forward until she was laying across Harry's prostrate form.

As she stood up looking at the two students she saw Harry's eyelids flutter, finally stopping with his eyes open, searching around for something.

It didn't take long for his eyes to find what he was looking for because they stopped searching when the came to rest on Ginny's fiery hair.

With a smile, he lifted his hand and gently began to stroke Ginny's silky, fiery mane.

"Mr Potter?" she asked softly.

Harry's eyes darted to Healer Sullivan's face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

A small smile crept onto his face, "Fine," he replied wryly.

The healer then turned her attention toward Ginny, concerned because she hadn't moved or made a sound. Her fears were allayed as Ginny gave a low groan. "Godric I'm tired," she breathed out, barely stirring.

Healer Sullivan watched with amusement as Harry in a seemingly impossible move, gently lifted Ginny from her chair up onto the bed. She snuggled into his side, sighed deeply and drifted off to sleep.

She was just turning when she heard someone behind her.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey said, her voice rising.

Brigid Sullivan quickly cast a silencing charm around the bed and pulled the matron away.

"Why is she on his bed?" the matron asked indignantly.

"She's enjoying the reward for a job well done," the healer replied.

"You mean . . . ." Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, they both woke up and it appears that Mr Potter is doing fine, if a bit tired from his ordeal."

"And Miss Weasley?" the matron asked.

"She's fine too and just as tired if not more."

The matron glanced in the direction of Mrs. Weasley. "Mayhaps we should give her a Sleeping Draught so . . . ." her eyes darting to where Ginny lay tucked up against Harry.

Healer Sullivan gave a low chuckle. "I heartedly agree, our patients need their rest," she said, giving the matron a knowing look.

Madam Pomfrey gave the couple cuddled on the bed a warm look. "They do look good together, don't they?" she asked softly.

Healer Sullivan smiled too. "I think that they are destined for great things. I think together they can do anything they put their minds to," she replied lowly. "Anything at all."

She gave them one last look before pulling the screens tightly around them, blocking them from view. No need in having their rest disturbed by the prying eyes of anyone else, especially someone's over protective mother.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

**A/N: Here's the end of this story, though it's really the beginning of Harry's and Ginny's journey to take down the Dork Lord.**

**As always, your reviews and comments are appreciated.**

**Now that this is done, I'll try to get Broken finished soon.**


End file.
